


Angus and the Seven E.T.s

by Queenie_Beanie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, E.T. Au???, Multi, everyone but IPRE is human, love you guys, might go somewhere with this story if people like it, somthing i am starting, they live on earth and the ipre are aliens, trying my best here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie
Summary: Angus mcdonald is a boy genius living in a monotonus town.Barreling through his solar system is a beaten up glowing space ship flying from a universe Dictating space pirate.inside are seven alien's seeking refuge.Suddenly Angus and his babysitter Kravitz's monotonus lives aren’t so monotonus.





	Angus and the Seven E.T.s

**Author's Note:**

> NOw Beta'd

Angus Mcdonald was a smart boy at the age of ten…. He knew his ABCs, knew his history and presidents, he knew what atoms made up what, he knew the story of war and peace, he knew trigonometry, and physics. He knew how to read people with an acuteness that he happily watched in the BBC show Sherlock. He loved his Detective Caleb Cleveland… he figured out who the kids at his school didn’t like and why he was bullied by the older kids. He just wished he could figure out how they could like him… Good grades and friends, that was all pretty normal kid worries. 

 

He lived with his aunt in a small town in California, a place he and his baby sitter would joke was “Neverwinter”. Truly it was a small town called Esperanza. It was really a drive by town, not big enough to be a city or to be on a map, but it had a small police force that doubled as fire fighters, a small clinic and little towns. Buried against one of the mountains in the desert, a bit too far from the beach and sort of boarding Nevada but it was home… a home stuck in the run down seventies, faded neons and stripes filled the town too poor and not caring enough to advance in the times. With a town so small, it made sense that his Aunt Julia travelled all the time with her carpentry business. 

 

While Angus loved his home, it was boring. The only exciting part was the school that had kids enrolled from the three nearby towns. Even then… It was all pretty monotonous.

 

He knew the name of every person in town and they all knew him. His neighbors comprised of most of the town in a tiny suburban area. There were his neighbors Ren and her daughter June, then Hecuba and her two kids Mavis and Mookie. Across the street lived the couple Killian and Carrey who were on the police force with miss Hurley and Captain Captain Bane. His babysitter Kravitz, an online college student that helped his mother run the funeral home in town, lived a couple of blocks away. 

 

He knew the worker at the flower shop was in love with the two workers of the music shop and the auto shop. He knew about the ‘secret’ gang that rounded the four towns. Which would’ve been interesting to learn who was in it, but his aunt and Krav shot that mystery down before Angus could even start on it. 

 

He sighed as he waited for Kravitz to pick him up… Most shows he watched on TV showed places in California with lush green grass and big buildings and trees… all Angus saw was desert, palms, and cacti.

 

A black car rolled up and Angus slipped in as classical music filled his ears and Kravitz smiled in his rear view mirror and drove.

 

“How was your day Angus?”

 

“It was good sir.” He smiled.

 

“It was a high school day. What did you learn?”

 

“It was movie day sir. My teacher wants me to watch ET and write an essay about the meaning of the movie… it is a very vague prompt.” Kravitz raised an eyebrow and hummed.

 

“How about we order a pizza and watch it tonight?” he asked and Angus bit his lip.

 

“My aunt won’t be home?” he asked softly and Kravitz was quiet before shaking his head.

 

“She was called to Palm Springs and has to stay a few nights… she should be home by Monday. Would you be ok hanging with your ol’pal Kravitz?” he asked, the accessories on his dreads clinking, making small crinkle-tinkle noises as he moved his head. Angus tried not to sigh or show his disappointment. He owed a lot to his aunt so he nodded, smiling brightly.

 

The drive was filled with classic music until they arrived at home and got in the house. It was just as mundane.Getting out he sighed, spring break had started and his neighbors were gone. No kids to play with for the weekend, no mysteries to solve, a whole lot of nothing to do.

 

He finished his homework, math and history. Angus would help Kravitz with anatomy and answer questions. Then they would talk about his law school and Angus would help him with questions, then watch him as he took his classes. The usual... 

 

When Kravitz reached a point for a break he smiled at Angus, “How about we order that pizza and find that movie?” Angus smiled and nodded. While he wished his aunt was here he liked Kravitz very much, he treated him kindly and while he understood Angus was still a young boy he never treated him like he was dumb.

 

Angus went to finding the movie while Kravitz ordered pizza. They both finished off their homework, helping each other with questions. When the doorbell rang, Kravitz got up pulling out a tip as he opened the door. He swapped paper for a greasy meal as Angus saved his work and set the laptop aside smiling at the older boy.  Kravitz smiled back setting the pizza on the coffee table and left to bring back a whole box of juice pouches.  Angus turned yanking a blanket over them and scooted over to cuddling against the cooler body of Kravitz.They settled in for a night of movies and zero worry.

 

The movie starts with the Aliens…

 

Once in the stars there were seven birds, they flew in the darkness heralding a blinding light. They flew and flew chased by a darkness no one knew could exist. The light kept them alive, a force that willed to be wanted and yet the birds used it for good. The light lead them from galaxy to galaxy. Every time they hit a wormhole the light would keep them safe, reconstruct, but leave their hands. It would land on a planet and then they would follow. 

 

They would hunt and search and find what they were looking for or run from the darkness as it consumed and took over. That was the story, the songs sung among the stars.

 

The true story was written in journals… 

 

In truth these birds were from a planet called Faerun, they were students and two professors. They were running from pirates who wanted to own their ship, The Starblaster, which owned a power source that held the Light of Creation. They were running, leaving planets destroyed or corrupted and dominated by the hunger and pirate captain John’s ever growing empire. They finally reached a new galaxy, the planets were empty and they were hit, hard.

 

“Magnus keep her straight! Barry, Lup find a fucking planet with life! Lucretia, Taako help me fix this!” Captain Davenport shouted to his crew and family. They were hit bad before they jumped. The light fixed their wounds, repaired their bodies, their small relics that tied them to the Light of Creation in their engine glew warmly. Their ship still suffered, the light trying to wiggle from the ship to happily fly to another planet and spread it’s chaos.

 

“What about me?!” Merle snapped and Davenport pulled back.

 

“Pray we find a planet!” he snapped at Merle and dove back into the engine as Taako hovered casting small cantrips to help as Lucretia worked on bubbling the ship to keep them safe. 

Magnus held the steering wheel strong keeping the ship straight as they blew past planets. “Found one!” Lup yelled pointing. They all pulled back to look as their ship was coming in closer to a blue planet and Davenport pulled back and looked right at Magnus.

 

“Left and aim for anything that won’t kill us” Magnus nodded.“Hold onto your butts guys!” and he turned. Lucretia heard Merle pray silently and she craned her head back as she bubbled the whole ship.

 

Please…

 

Let this be their last stop… 

 

At that time two things happened: a movie was playing for a little boy who was so interested in what was happening his babysitter was dozed off and that the planet turned just right to pull a falling opaque bubble in. A star streaked, catching eyes of everyone outside that night. It passed a large house where a man was looking out, growing bigger as it passed a lab where a scientist looked out at the right minute, tea spitting out as he watched it fall and land on the earth.

 

The bright bubble landed hard rolling not far from the home where a little boy’s eyes could see from a window, eyes wide and filled with wonder. ET played in the background as the sound of the small boom set off cars, waking his babysitter. Angus jumped off the couch and ran to the window, curiosity taking over. A new mystery to be solved! 

 

“What was that?!” Kravitz slurred from his sleep looking around and seeing Angus staring at a glow outside the window into the desert.

 

“Something big and bright fell! Come on sir! Let’s go! Come on! Come on!”

 

“Angus I don’t think that is safe-“

 

“Oh please sir please! I promise I won’t go near it! But a real star fell! Please!” he begged and Kravitz crumpled with a sigh and paused the movie to let Angus pull him to the car. He stopped Angus just before he ran out the door and forced a large jacket on the boy and grabbed some supplies. They drove off into the night, the light shone well into the desert, making it easy to find as they drove off road. Kravitz sighed in relief, he still had bars to find their way home when they were done. They stopped a half mile out when Angus jumped out with a big flashlight.

 

“Angus!” He yelled as he turned off the car, opening the door. “Don’t go near it!”

 

Angus ran beaming. He stopped at the edge and looked down at the brilliant glowing ball, Kravitiz stopped panting and stared shocked.

 

“W-what the hell…” Kravitz muttered staring shocked. Angus knew he was nervous due to the thick cockney accent he took up, but Angus was staring in awe. The ball was bright and opaque, the inside seemed to move and shift, looking like smoke under glass… Upon closer inspection, the inside started to move more as if being pushed around. Angus slid down into the crater, causing his babysitter to curse and try to catch up.  

 

“Angus stop! It could be radioactive or something!” he yelled. Accent still strong as he followed the curious little detective, Angus walked up to the ball and touched it. It was warm but it made sense to the little boy since it broke through the atmosphere, but still threw him off because it wasn’t burning hot- no it felt like a warm blanket or a mug filled with hot cocoa. It felt like glass. 

 

Suddenly arms yanked him back and into the air as Kravitz pulled him 

away.

 

“What are you thinking?! That could be dangerous!”

 

“I don’t think so sir! Something that size should have leveled the town, but it didn’t! It’s hot like it was on fire or super cold. What is it?” Angus wondered curiously as Kravitz groaned and tried to look for a way out.

 

“Angus you shouldn’t be asking that. We should be leaving-.”

 

“Wait!” he pointed at the ball and Kravitz groaned and looked. There were holes appearing on the ball releasing smoke which smelled like a broken down car. There were loud clanks as the smoke and ball disappeared leaving what looked to be a giant ship, but not like the one Angus saw on ET no it looked like a sailboat… or a yacht? Except there was a floating glowing ring behind it and it shined on it’s own accord. Then the lights in front turned on, filling the crater. Kravitz turned, shielding them and once Angus could see again he looked over and the door opened. He gasped and Kravitz turned and glared as two figures appeared.

 

“Fucking hell you dumb old man turn the light down!” the first voice yelled in English, surprisingly. The other walked down a walking plank as it came down in front of them. Kravitz stumbled back holding his young charge close. The steps were fast and thundering, suddenly the lights dimmed and what they saw was…

 

A man… a human man built like a bodybuilder and had large Sideburns, a fresh cut on his brow and a swollen black eye.

 

“Hail and well met!” he beamed shoving a beefy hand to Kravitz…

 

“Whot the fuck?”

 

“My man your voice is weird.” The voice from before piped in as a slender being leaned out from behind the larger man. He looked more alien, long curly hair that looked like it was growing out from blonde dye, this one looked almost human but skin looked too smooth, and while dark looked like it was made out of bronze and gold. Eyes glowed like a cat. He was beautiful, almost unnaturally so with long ears, almost as long as Angus’ small boy arm, they flicked a bit as he leaned around the much more human man. A few more heads popped out from the ship in shadows and unseen as Kravitz tried to make sense of everything. Next to the bewildered man, Angus smiled.

 

“Hello sirs! My name is Angus Mcdonald! Are you aliens?”

  
  



End file.
